Pokémon Destiny Episode 1: The Beginning
by CillianChamp
Summary: Episode 1 of the eight part saga, A boy named Lorcan ran away from a very religious town he lives for Kalos until his plane crash. Six years later, He meets a girl named Serena, who's in Team Rocket, and offer him some guidence to his journey around Kalos to get his revenge on his former friends for turned on him.
1. A Boy named Lorcan

The story begins in a small religious town in the Hoenn region, A Boy named Lorcan is watching television. His parents are about to walk out of the house.

"Lorcan, I want you in bed by 8." said Lorcan's mother.

"It's a school night. And the Lord don't want you to see horrible things we're doing." said Lorcan's father.

"He has a greater plan for you." said Lorcan's mother.

They walked out of the house. Lorcan is doing his homework for school. He used to have best friends but they turn on him after what he did. All he has to do was survive his school life without making friends. He spent his school life thinking about his dreams about become a trainer. All of his ex-friends sees him and walked away.

He decided that tomorrow he is going to Kalos for freedom and peace.

At home, Lorcan's on his laptop to buy a plane ticket to Kalos so he can leave. He decides to see how amazing Kalos is. Lorcan's father walked in.

"Bedtime in 30 minutes." said Lorcan's father. "Son, is something troubling you?"

"Yeah, Dad." said Lorcan. He takes deep breath. "Look I know this sounds crazy but I bought a ticket to Kalos. I wanted to be a Pokémon Trainer. And well, I was wondering if … if it was not too late then maybe I could have your permission to go?"

" If that's what you want, of course you could." said Lorcan's father who smiles, Lorcan smiles that he got his father's permission. "Come on, Let's get you pack up for tomorrow."

Lorcan and his father packed his belongings. They both bonding about their dreams at night.

"Really son? You wanted to be a Pokémon League champion?" Lorcan's father asked.

"Yeah. It's my dream. I won't give up." said Lorcan.

"Don't. Being a trainer is your choice. As a mayor of this town, I order you to leave this town and presude your dream." said Lorcan's father.

The next day, Lorcan's on a plane to Kalos and relax. He has a nice relaxation until... it happened. Outside is a thunder storm, Lorcan sees something in the shadows. A lightning strikes the plane.

The plane crashed in the forest and everyone escaped, Lorcan was the only one who survived. He woken up and see the view of the forest. He felt his anger since his friends betrayal.

"Somehow, someway, my old friends gonna pay for turning against me. I will have revenge if it's the last thing I ever do!" said Lorcan now deadly swore revenge. "The reign of Lorcan will begin."

Lorcan walks to his adventure and plots his revenge.


	2. Six years later, Serena meets Lorcan

Six years has passed and A honey-blonde girl is walking in the forest. She's a proud member of Team Rocket. She was turning cruel as that was the way Giovanni wanted her.

She has been a Team Rocket member for at least 2 months now. She was now considered his best agent as she never questions his orders. Needless to say, she was glad that Giovanni was getting comfortable around her. The girl's name is Serena and her assignment is Find the Beast of the Forest. She was a bit lost until she accidentally fell right into a trap. Her legs in pain.

The "Beast" sees her and jump down grabbed her.

"You're the Beast!" said Serena in fear.

"So?" said the Beast. "Don't worry. I'm taking you to Lumiose City."

"Sure, take me!" said Serena.

The Beast takes her to Lumiose City to heal her leg.

"Where're you from?" The Beast asked.

"Vaniville Town. My mom's a Rhyhorn Racer." said Serena. "And you?"

"Hoenn." said The Beast. "I've been in the forest for a long time."

"By yourself?" Serena asked.

"Yes." said The Beast. "My plane crashed, it might be caused by my former friends."

"Really?" Serena asked.

"Yeah. When word of the bullying reaches the principal, I was singled out as the culprit. I names my former friends as accomplices, but they turn on me, denying their involvement. One day. I will have my revenge." said Lorcan in bitter.

"Ooookay." said Serena in confused. "Hey, I know a guy who can help. His name is Professor Sycamore."

"Perfect idea." said The Beast.

The duo sees Lumiose City. The Beast carries Serena and run there.

 **POKÉMON DESTINY**

 **EPISODE 1: THE BEGINNING**


	3. Vaniville Town and Meeting New Friends

The Beast and Serena arrives to Lumiose City. They rush to the Professor's lab until he's away for a day.

"Dang Nabbit!" said The Beast in anger. "He's away for a while!"

"Maybe we can go to Vaniville Town. I really need to rest." said Serena who's very tired.

"Good idea." said The Beast before running to Vaniville Town. He felt tired of running and need to spend a night.

In Vaniville, The Beast and Serena arrived into the town. Serena pointed her house because she has a Rhyhorn sleeping in the front lawn. The Beast knocks the door.

"Thank you Beast." said Serena who thanking him. "By the way, do you have a name?"

The Beast nodded and remove his mask, the Beast happens to be Lorcan which Serena blushes.

"Wow..." said Serena. "I thought that was you. Why didn't you say anything?"

"I was hidden in the forest by myself for six years." said Lorcan. "All I want to do is to rest for the night and in the morning, I'll be on my way."

"Wow. Hey, you didn't tell me your name." said Serena.

"Lorcan." Lorcan answered.

"I'm Serena." said Serena who's introducing her name. "Come in."

Just then Grace, Serena's mother, opened the door.

"Serena? Welcome home. I'm glad you're safe from Team Rocket." said Grace until she sees Lorcan. "Hello, who are you?"

"I'm Lorcan, the guy who saves her life." said Lorcan. "I'm here to take her home, spend a night and I'll be on my way in the morning."

"Spend a night here if you want." Grace smiled. "You helped my daughter, I'm thanking you."

"Thanks. Looks like I gotta go back to see Professor Sycamore tomorrow to get my first Pokémon." said Lorcan.

"A Pokémon? Are you planning to go on a journey?" Serena asked.

"Yeah. Since i'm here in Kalos for six years, I haven't been to any cities." said Lorcan.

Just then Serena has an idea. She kept an idea since he took her home.

"How about if I can show you around?" Serena asked which confused Lorcan. "I know you saved me today but I can show you the cities and towns. Why are you here from Hoenn?"

"I want to beat the Pokémon League and prove my former friends wrong." said Lorcan, revealing his goal.

"A Pokémon League? Of course! I know how you can do it." said Serena. "You have to take on the Gym Leaders."

"Gym Leaders?" Lorcan asked in confusion.

"Yeah. They are the highest-ranking member and owner of an official Pokémon Gym." said Serena. "There are eight gyms here in Kalos and if you beat them to collect the badges, you will quailfy for the league. You will beat the Elite Four and the Champion."

"Alright. I'll take the chance." said Lorcan. "Where's the first gym?"

"The first gym is in Santalune City." said Serena.

"Okay. I'll beat her when I get my Pokémon tomorrow." said Lorcan. "I'll leave in the morning."

Serena smiles in agreement.

Inside of the extra bedroom, Lorcan is thinking of his starter. He has to choose the starters. He has to choose either Fennekin the Fox Pokémon, Froakie the Bubble Frog Pokémon or Chespin the Spiny Nut Pokémon.

In the morning, Lorcan wakes up and finally decides. Serena walked in after changes to her clothes after got rid of her Team Rocket uniform. She wears a dark gray tank top with a white collar, dark gray stockings, long honey blond hair that reaches just above her waist, medium skin tone, red double waist side buttons pleated skirt, black hi-tops with pink semi-Poké Ball, and a dark pink hat paired with a black hatband and ribbon bow.

"How do I look?" Serena asked.

"It's cool." said Lorcan. "Where're you goin?"

"Oh, I want you to meet my friends outside." said Serena before walking downstairs." You should meet them, we'll meet you at our meeting point at Aquacorde Town."

"Oookay." said Lorcan in confused, he decided to go outside to look around the place. He sees a flower and sniffs it before heading to Aquacorde Town.

He arrived in Aquacorde Town and looked around. He walked around the place until he sees Serena with three people she knows. The first one is a a short girl with a tan skin tone, dark green eyes, and long brown hair which she keeps in pigtails. She wear a dark pink T-shirt decorated by three large black bows and a pair of denim shorts with a black frilly bobble on the bottom, also complimenting her black frilly wristband. Shauna wears a white purse with a matching design on her shirt with a pink hood and a large black bow. On her feet, she wears dark pink ballet type shoes with short heels.

The second one is a tall, heavy-set boy with black hair in a short back and sides that also resembles the leaves on Chespin's head. One of his most noticeable qualities is that he has a rather overweight physique. Even so, this hardly seems to impact his desire to be a dancer. He is shown wearing a large black T-shirt that has a Vanillite design on it, orange cargo shorts, a yellow backpack, and matching black and yellow sneakers. He also wears a yellow watch with a black wristband.

And finally the third one is a small and thin boy with orange rounded hair and grey eyes. He wears a white collared shirt under a blue tank top with a Poké Ball logo on his left side of the chest, and has charcoal pants with lime green lace-up shoes. He also wears the Holo Caster around his neck and a green backpack shaped like a smiley face.

"There you are." said Lorcan who found Serena.

"Everyone, this is Lorcan, He's the Beast." said Serena who's introducing her friends. "Lorcan, this is Tierno. He's got some serious dance moves, This is Trevor. He never misses a single question on his tests, but he's a little shy and finally, This is Shauna. She is very cheerful and always seen with a smile on her face, and is energetic and curious."

"Hey, Serena. You didn't tell me that your boyfriend is hot!" said The energetic girl .

"He's not my boyfriend, we just met yesterday after help me escape from Team Rocket." said Serena, blusing in embarrassment.

"Besides, We're gonna travel, she's gonna be my guide but not my friend." said Lorcan.

"Why?" Shauna asked.

"I was betrayed by my best friends after a mistake I've made" said Lorcan.

Shauna lost all of her energy and became visually pissed.

"They did WHAT?!" said Shauna in anger. "After all the respect you gave them?"

"Yes. and Thanks to them. I never wanna make friends again." said Lorcan. "Okay so What are we here?"

"Well, let's give you a nickname." said Tierno. "Can I call you Meister L?"

"Huh?" said Lorcan in confusion.

"What? No way! He's a Li'l L for sure!" said Shauna. "What do you think, Trevor?"

"What?! You want me to nickname someone I just met?!" said Trevor. "Shauna, you shouldn't put people on the spot like this. Well...how about something low key? Maybe...something like Big L"

"Why don't you decide what we should call you?" said Serena.

"Sorry but don't call me any." said Lorcan. "I just don't want a nickname."

"That's okay, Lorcan." said Shauna. "Hey! Can we see the Pokémon now? I want to meet my new partner soon! "

"I know right? It was such a cool feeling when Trevs and I met our Pokémon! Hope you feel the same way we did!" said Tierno before showing them the starters.

Lorcan has to choose first until he and Froakie remember each other. In his young age, Froakie was rejected by Lorcan's family members by calling it names, Lorcan, on the other hands, befriends with it and hopes one day that he will be it's trainer.

Which one Lorcan has to choose now? Find out in the next chapter.


	4. Meeting Viola, Santalune City Gym Leader

Lorcan was in the middle of making a decision of a starter Pokémon. He finally makes his decision.

"I guess I'll choose... Froakie." said Lorcan.

Froakie smiles at Lorcan when he picks it as his starter.

"I promise. We will take down my dad's Incineroar. We will get stronger." said Lorcan, making a promise to Froakie. "I gotta head off. See ya."

Lorcan walks off with the Pokédex and Froakie. Serena runs up to him.

"Hey, wait. We made a deal!" said Serena as she's following him.

"I know where's Santalune City is, I will meet you guys in Lumiose City to see Professor Sycamore." said Lorcan. "After what he wants with us, we'll go. I'll see you later."

Lorcan walked away to begins his journey. Serena watched him walking. She develops a crush on him after he rescued her after she fell.

In the Santalune Forest, Lorcan starts his journey. He checks the forest and seesa short, chubby rodent Pokémon. It is covered in yellow fur with two horizontal brown stripes on its back. It has a small mouth, long, pointed ears with black tips, brown eyes, and two red circles on its cheeks. There are pouches inside its cheeks where it stores electricity. It has short forearms with five fingers on each paw, and its feet each have three toes. At the base of its lightning bolt-shaped tail is patch of brown fur at the base.

"A Pikachu?" said Lorcan before he catches it.

The Poké Ball rolls three time and it stopped. Lorcan smiles that he caught a Pikachu. "Yes! Pikachu's my first step to train to face my Dad."

Lorcan continues to walk to the end of the forest. He stopped to take a deep breath for a while and sits under the tree to take a break. He closed his eyes and take a snooze.

Just then, Someone tooks a picture of him sleeping. Lorcan wakes up to see and it's a slim young girl of medium height. She has blonde hair cut in a chin length bob which curls under, with two slightly longer, thin locks which hand in front of her ears, green eyes and a pale complexion. She wears a white vest, greyish- green cropped pants with lots of pockets and a white belt, brown ankle boots with laces that match her trousers and a matching sweatband on her left wrist. She is also often seen with her camera.

"Sorry about that. I have to take a picture of you." said the girl.

"It's okay." said Lorcan. "I don't mind. I get confortable with Newspapers, Magazines, Televisions, Video, Journalists and All of you in the entertainment industry."

"You're one of Professor Sycamore's pupils, aren't you?" The Girl asked.

"Yeah, I suppose." said Lorcan in confusion. "But I'm on my way to Santalune City for a gym battle."

"Don't worry, Lumiose is past Route 4, you can go to the gym for a Gym Battle." said the Girl.

"Thanks, How long i've been out for?" Lorcan asked.

"About two hours." said The Girl who's answing his question.

"Okay. See ya." said Lorcan before walking to Santalune City.

He arrived to Santalune City for the gym battle to look around and sees a gym.

"Here I go." said Lorcan. "My first gym and I'll be ready."

Lorcan walked inside and sees the first room of the Gym resembles a gallery, and displays many of photographs. He was amazed at the pictures the gym leader took before going to the next room. Sliding down the rope in the center of the room takes the player to the room below, which is large, dark, and has many giant plants growing in it. He isstanding on wooden platforms that are linked together by a giant spiderweb. The player may walk on this spiderweb to navigate the room, though there are several darker sections that cannot be stepped on.

"Hey! Welcome to the Santalune City gym!" said the Girl."

Lorcan sees the Girl resides on a large, wooden platform towards the back of the room.

"Wait, you're the Gym Leader?!" Lorcan asked

"That's right. I'm Viola, and your actions in the forest are fantastic! Just fantastic! Is this your first time challenging a Gym?" Viola asked.

"Yeah. I am gonna follow my own dream on become the champion." said Lorcan.

"Fantastic! Whether it's the tears of frustration that follow a loss or the blossoming of joy that comes with victory... They're both great subjects for my camera! Fantastic! This'll be just fantastic! Now come at me! My lens is always focused on victory-I won't let anything ruin this shot!" said Viola.

The two trainers begin their gym battle. Who will win this battle?


	5. Gym Battle and Meeting Dexio and Sina

Lorcan and Viola begin their gym battle when Viola sent out Surskit while Lorcan sent out Pikachu.

"Pikachu, Thunder Shock!" said Lorcan

A jolt of electricity crashes down on Surskit to inflict damage.

"Surskit, use Bubble." said Viola.

A spray of countless bubbles is jetted at Pikachu.

"Use Quick Attack, Pikachu!" said Lorcan.

Pikachu lunges at Surskit at a speed that makes it almost invisible. Surskit fainted.

"Alright!" said Lorcan. "Pikachu, Return!"

Pikachu returns to its Poké Ball and Viola brings out Vivillon. Lorcan decides to bring back Froakie.

"Come out, Vivillon!" said Viola as she sent out Vivillon.

"Whoa, a butterfly!" said Lorcan.

"Vivillon! Use Tackle!" said Viola.

Vivillon tackled Froakie.

"Froakie, Water Pulse!" said Lorcan.

Froakie attacks Vivillon with a pulsing blast of water. Lorcan was sweating a bit from a battle but manage to fight.

"Vivillon, use Infestation!" said Viola.

Vivillon uses Infestation on Froakie. Infestation inflicts 1/8 of the target's maximum HP as damage per turn for four to five turns upon use, in addition to the damage dealt when it is used. It also traps the target, preventing switching and escape.

"User Bubble!" said Lorcan.

Froakie use Bubble again and Vivillon fainted. With Vivillon fainted, Lorcan wins his first gym battle.

"I did it..." said Lorcan in exhustion.

"Young Trainer, you... No, it wasn't you alone. You and your Froakie have shown me a whole new depth of field! Fantastic! Just fantastic!" said Viola in amazed. "Since you've beaten me in your first gym battle, I'm presenting you the Bug Badge."

Viola gives a badge to Lorcan. The badge is shaped like a beetle.

"Alright! My first badge." said Lorcan.

"Only seven more gyms to go and You're off to the Pokémon League." said Viola. "The next gym is in Cyllage City, that's not that far away."

Lorcan manage to get there as his long adventure begins.

So then, Lorcan leaves Santalune City to go to Lumiose City. He see another girl, she has brown hair, like her eyebrows, as well as having green eyes. Her hair is collected and with a tuft of hair that protrudes from her forehead. She wears a tight black and red shirt, and the collar and cuffs are white. She also wears tight gray pants, brown boots and a fanny pack worn on the waist, where she keeps her Poké Balls. She also wears two yellow earrings and has a red nail polish on her fingers. She sometimes wears a headset, composed of a microphone on her left and a camera on her right side.

"Oh, you... You are, aren't you? You're one of the kids who got a Pokémon from Augustine Sycamore, right?" The Journalist.

"Yeah, the name's Lorcan or The Beast of the Forest." said Lorcan.

"Would you look at that! You got the Bug Badge! Looks like I might have a new scoop. To beat Viola at your young age... You really are something, aren't you?"

"Yeah. And you are?" Lorcan asked.

"Oh! Sorry, I never did introduce myself, did I? I'm Alexa. The Gym Leader you just faced, Viola, is my younger sister." said Alexa.

"Sister?!" Lorcan asked in confused and shocked.

"I work as a journalist myself. I have a new scoop. The Beast of the Forest beat Viola in the gym battle." said Alexa. " I work at the big publishing house up in Lumiose City. Feel free to stop by anytime if you have the next big scoop to share with me!"

"Okay." said Lorcan before he runs off to Route 4. "Bye."

Lorcan arrived to Route 4 to head to Lumiose City. Just then he saw two people standing in front of the gate.

"Hello there! Have you ever heard of a Pokémon called Flabébé?" said the Boy who looks at his Pokédex. "So, you haven't seen one yet... Well, that's something you can look forward to!"

"Why's so important?" Lorcan asked.

"Flabébé is-now brace yourself-a Fairy-type Pokémon!" said the Girl.

"Fairy-type?" said Lorcan in shocked.

"Fairy type is a Pokémon type that was just classified recently." said the Boy.

"This turned the entire type-matchup system on its head!" the Girl. "And we've been battling Fairy-type Pokémon against other types of Pokémon at Professor Sycamore's request. My name's Sina! It's a beautiful name for a beautiful lady!"

"I'm Dexio. Two years ago, Professor Sycamore entrusted me with a Pokédex. You could call me a Pokémon-voyage veteran." said the Boy.

"Nice to meet you two. I'm Lorcan or The Beast." said Lorcan.

"If you'd like, I'll show you the way to the lab. So, come along now!" said Sina who's offering Lorcan the way to the lab.

"Sure." said Lorcan who accepting Sina's offer.

"OK! Let's get this show on the road!" said Sina before heading off to Lumiose City. "Right through this gate, and you'll be in Lumiose City! Go on already!"


	6. The End of Episode One, Who are you?

Lorcan, Dexio and Sina arrived to Lumiose City. Lorcan was glad he's back in the city.

"I'll go ahead and wait in front of the lab for you!" said Sina before walking down to the lab.

"Follow her that way to the lab!" said Dexio.

Lorcan nodded and walked down to Sina.

"This building is the Sycamore Pokémon Lab! Let's go inside!" said Sina before walking in with Lorcan. "You've traveled a long way from Vaniville Town, but you're finally here! The professor can't wait to meet you. You can find him on the third floor, so hop in the elevator!"

"Okay." said Lorcan.

He goes into the elevator and goes up to the third floor to see the Professor. When he arrived to the third floor. He sees the Professor. He's a middle-aged man, with black, curly hair, bluish eyes and some facial hair under his ears. He wears a blue shirt, black trousers with a yellow belt (which has the buckle shaped like a circle), and also wears orange socks and brown trainers with grey stripes. He also wears a brown watch on his left arm and often wears with his white lab coat when he is not conducting field research.

"So, we finally meet!" said Professor Sycamore who's happy to see him. "Fantastic! You're here! Come this way, won't you?"

Lorcan follows Professor Sycamore to his desk.

"Many thanks for coming all the way from Vaniville Town! I'm Professor Sycamore! It's a pleasure to finally meet you! How is your Pokémon journey going so far? Have you met many different Pokémon? Fantastic! Let me have a quick look at your Pokédex and see!" said Professor Sycamore, Lorcan gives him his Pokédex.

"Well my name's Lorcan or The Beast." said Lorcan who's introducing himself.

"Ah, Lorcan. Nice name. Reminds me of my old friend." said Professor Sycamore before return the Pokédex. "Well now, you DO have a certain je ne sais quoi! I have a good feeling about you! At first, I was thinking of choosing only one child from a town when I was deciding who to give a Pokémon to. In Vaniville Town, it was going to be the child of a Veteran Trainer I know. About then, I learned that the Rhyhorn racer Grace and her daughter were moving here. Here in the Kalos region, you're far away from everything you used to know... That really hit me right here... Then it hit me-I should give you a Pokémon and have you travel around Kalos!"

"Wow, thanks." said Lorcan. "I came here to become a champion of a league."

"The Pokémon League? Well you got the first badge, only seven more." said Professor Sycamore.

"Yeah. It's going to be a long journey to be a trainer." said Lorcan. "I'm glad that I left my home town in Hoenn."

"By yourself?" Professor Sycamore asked.

"Yeah." said Lorcan. "Things are very bad there and I had to leave."

Just then they hear a elevator opening and someone is walking to Professor Sycamore's desk. Lorcan was shocked.

"So, we meet again." said Lorcan who's shocked.

Lorcan was shocked that he knows the person. Who is it? How does it knows him? Finds out in the second episode.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
